


Slow and Steady Rush

by wildirish



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Don't look for much of a plot, F/M, Olicity Desserts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildirish/pseuds/wildirish
Summary: After their wedding reception, the happy newlyweds sneak away for one night together before facing reality again.





	Slow and Steady Rush

**“Slow and Steady Rush”**

Author's Note: Because the writers are cruelly denying us Olicity desserts--especially during their wedding episode (a crime against humanity and this fandom)--I decided to take matters into my own hands. I haven't written a fanfic in over a year and it's been that long since I wrote smut. But I tried, which is more than the  _Arrow_ writers can claim. I wanted this to be a kind of romantic/steamy interlude after finding out about the spy and before going back and dealing with that issue. It's what they deserved after everything Olicity has been through. 

* * *

 

The newlyweds stumbled into their hotel room, just a little tipsy on love, lust and the celebratory wine they’d imbibed at their wedding reception. Both were a little delirious with the realization that it was real; they were truly together, now and for always.

The thought of always made Oliver’s heart tremble in his chest. He could so easily recall asking her to be his always and to give him the chance to be hers. _And now here we are_ , he thought and sent a prayer of thanks.

“This is beautiful,” Felicity murmured as she walked away from him to explore the room. They couldn’t take a proper honeymoon because of his current legal woes. It left a return trip to Bali or Positano out—temporarily. But in some ways they had already done the honeymoon trip a few years ago when they’d left Star City and traveled the world and lived in a world wrapped up in each other. That had been nice—and a welcome break after three frenetic years of saving the city—but it had also been like a dream: a beautiful thought but not real.

Felicity liked the real better. Even with its rougher edges. Even if real meant being betrayed by a friend or the risk of Oliver going to jail. Because she could believe in real. She could have faith in it. She and Oliver were together, forever, and that meant they would face whatever troubles together. _Who knew ‘together’ could be such a beautiful word?_ she pondered.

Their hotel stay was their singular escape and that was more than enough for Felicity. William was with his Aunt Thea and her mother. Tonight was for them and she thoroughly intended to take advantage of it. They had almost skipped out after learning Lance’s news but after conferring with Diggle in the Bunker and setting up tracking on the other team members, Oliver and Felicity had kept their original plans. Diggle had refused to let them do anything else.

“So, wife, do you want to take advantage of this amazing bathtub first?” Oliver asked as he came out of the bathroom, having finished his own perusal of their room.

The thought of relaxing in a warm pool of bubbles, curled up in Oliver’s arms sounded like bliss. But...she really didn’t think she could wait that long.

“Let’s get dirty first,” she suggested.

Oliver blinked and then his face split into a grin. He loved that he still needed to take a second and process what she was saying. That he had to make sure that what it sounded like she was saying was what she meant to say. It had been one of the most endearing things about her when they first met and he was glad that every now and again she’d still babble around him. It reminded him of how in the beginning, Felicity was one of the only reasons he ever had to truly laugh or smile. And how she never held it against him if he did slip and laugh at her gaffes.

But beyond all that, Oliver absolutely loved his wife—and God if that word wasn’t going to compete with ‘Felicity’ as his favorite word—and her suggestion. It had been a thought that had followed him throughout the entire reception, since the moment he had watched her enter the room with her parents. She was always beautiful to him; but watching her walk towards him in this dress that looked like it’d been painted on her had forced him to use all of his willpower not to drag her from the hall and find some closet to have his way with her.

Except that that wasn’t how he wanted this night to go. This dress deserved to be slowly peeled off her delectable body and not just blindly pulled up in a dark closet.  
Oliver unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation.

“You look absolutely beautiful in this dress, Felicity,” Oliver told her. Felicity smiled because it was at least the twelfth time he’d said as such tonight.

“Well, husband, you look dashing as always in this tuxedo,” Felicity told him and enjoyed watching the flare of heat in his eyes as she called him her husband.

“But you know where this dress would look even better?” He didn’t give her a chance to reply. “On the floor. Let me help with that.”

“If you insist,” was all she managed to say before he stole away her breath and words by pulling her in for a kiss. Felicity had a soft spot for Oliver cradling her face in his hands. It made her feel treasured. As his hands slipped lower and caressed her body, she felt worshiped.

Oliver traced a path from Felicity’s lips, already swollen from his kiss, down her neck. He really had a thing for her neck. He pulled away from her a little, smirked at her pout he knew she didn’t know she made, and moved around her. He pulled her hair off to the side and continued to kiss her neck. She tilted her head back and made a soft sound in her throat that shot right through him to his already throbbing cock. He continued his trail of kisses to the center of her upper back where the dress began. He paused a minute to take a look one last time at her in this dress as it hugged her toned back and the most spectacular ass he’d ever seen. Slowly, reverently, he began to unzip the dress. He paused every now and again to place kisses down her spine. He delighted in her shivers of pleasure. He helped the dress fall away from her and watched it beautifully pool at her feet. She still wore her heels. Oliver groaned.

The sound of which echoed through Felicity’s body, enhancing her arousal. Since they had exchanged vows they had not missed a night together, and each of those nights they had been wrapped up in each other all night long. Until last night because Thea and Donna believed they should spend the night before their wedding reception apart despite the fact that they had already exchanged vows. So the girls had camped out in her old loft—now solely the house of her start up—while Oliver had slept in their home. They had made the decision to move Felicity into the apartment Oliver was living in because it would be less upheaval for William. But Oliver had hopes one day they’d find a place they could pick out together, something bigger in the hopes that one day they may expand their family.

Felicity mewed as Oliver traced a map across her body with his lips.

“Damn it, Felicity, you had practically nothing on,” Oliver cursed without heat. He was now on his knees in front of her and the blue of his iris were dark with need.

“Surprise,” she said with a wicked smile. He responded by nipping at her hip.

Oliver skimmed his hands up her legs and then grabbed the thin straps of her thong and drew it down her toned legs.

“God, Felicity, I need you so much. But I also want to take my time with you,” Oliver murmured against her stomach. “But I don’t think I can wait much longer. It’s been forever.”

Felicity laughed at him. “Oliver, it was only one night,” she reminded him.

He gave a dramatic shudder he knew would amuse her. “I know. Let’s never speak of it again.”

“You had fun hanging with William and Diggle,” she scolded.

“And I would’ve had more fun if afterwards I could have had you next to me at bedtime,” Oliver corrected her.

“It was one night,” she reminded him with a sigh.

“I can still remember the last time we didn’t spend the night together, which means it’s too close. I want to put lots of distance between now and then. Lots of naked distance,” he said. If Felicity didn’t know better she would have sworn he pouted.

Felicity dragged her hands through his hair to pull his head back so she could lean down to kiss him. “You’re crazy, Mr. Queen.”

“For you, Mrs. Queen,” he added against her lips. Each broke out into huge, sappy grins.

Words were forgotten when she felt him trace a fingertip across her folds. He took his finger, wet with her arousal, and drew into his mouth to lick it clean. He stared at her the whole time.

“You play dirty. My turn,” Felicity said when her core flooded with more arousal at the sight of him enjoying her juices. Felicity awkwardly tried to pull him up to standing but he took pity on her and stood up for her. “You’re too dressed,” Felicity said. She reached her hand inside the tux jacket and pulled it off his shoulders. “Fuck.” She stepped back to marvel in the glorious sight of her husband in suspenders.

“That should be on a calendar,” she decided. “Except no, because I don’t want to share. Mine. You’re all mine.”

Oliver chuckled at her babbling as she proceeded to unbutton his dress shirt. Then he outright laughed at her pout when she realized that she had to remove the suspenders to fully undress him. “Such a shame,” he heard her mumble under her breath. So delighted in her, and them, and this moment, he couldn’t resist leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head as Felicity worked at stripping him.

Felicity looked back up at him and flashed her gorgeous, sun-rivaling smile. Many times, even before they were ever together, and then after things went bad, he would hold tight to the memory of this smile. This was always the smile she wore in his dreams after the mountain of the two of them in the car, driving away together, away from the life he once believed was holding him back from this. This moment. This life. He cursed himself a fool for nearly ruining everything.

Oliver hissed air through his teeth as Felicity held his throbbing member in her hand and sank low to the floor before him. Then all the air escaped him when he felt her delicious mouth circle the crown of his aching cock. With a wicked gleam in her eye, Felicity stroked him with her hand and sucked him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his leaking tip and made a show of swallowing its offering. Oliver’s knees were trembling like he’d just spent the night chasing bad guys across rooftops. They nearly gave out when she took him deep in her throat and hummed her pleasure, which sent shockwaves up his throbbing shaft and landed like a punch to his gut. He had to stop her otherwise they would miss the second part of the evening. He wanted to make sure they both got good and dirty before enjoying the glorious bath together.

With Herculean effort and not a little regret, Oliver pulled Felicity off him and up into his arms so he could carry her over to the bed. He had only had a teasing taste of her before. He intended to have more before he made love to her. Placing her gently down on the bed, he carefully removed her heels and tossed them over by the dress. They kissed for a long while, simply content to let their hands roam. Finally, he could no longer resist and licked and kissed his way down her body. He loved the small weight of her breasts in his hands and he especially loved how her body arched up towards him when he played with her nipples, which were already hardened peaks from her desire. He liked to dip his tongue in the delicious concave of her belly button and smiled when she twitched because it tickled. Just like he knew it would. Because he knew her body as well as he knew his own. When they’d first gotten together, he’d made sure to learn her likes and dislikes as one studying a road map of pleasure.

He shouldered her knees to give him better access and then proceeded to use everything he knew about his wife to bring her pleasure.

Felicity couldn’t stop her hands from snaking through Oliver’s hair—and really would anyone resist?—and pulling him closer to her aching center as she felt the delicious, teasing licks of his tongue against her hardened clit. She almost missed his fingers spreading her lips open so that his tongue could pierce her core. The moan slipped between her teeth when Oliver began pumping two fingers in and out of her. He curled them inside of her just as his mouth sucked onto her clit and Felicity’s body bowed as she came–hard. Her husband gave her soft licks as she floated high on her pleasure and drank up all her musky sweetness.

Once she’d returned to earth, Oliver crawled back up her body to look in her eyes. He loved how they always sparkled after an orgasm. Her face was flush from her pleasure. He loved the soft red glow underneath her pearly skin. “Are you ready?” he murmured against her lips, unable to resist kissing her for very long.

“Please,” came her reply.

Oliver sat back on his knees so he could widen her parted legs more before returning to kiss her. They’d made love so many times that he’d lost count. Every time was amazing. Everything always was with Felicity. But something about this moment felt more. It was like their first time together in Nanda Parbat. That moment had changed everything. He could no longer pretend that he didn’t love her, didn’t want a future with her and didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with Felicity.

Tonight wouldn’t change anything. But it was the first time they’d made love after celebrating their union with family and friends. It wasn’t that he hadn’t felt married to Felicity in the park; but it had been almost a secret. Oliver loved that he got to share his love for Felicity with everyone they care about.

“I love you, Felicity,” he declared before slowly pushing into her slit.

Every time he felt her silky heat envelop him, Oliver found it hard to breathe. Their bodies came together like they were designed for the other. Oliver started to leisurely thrust into her core. Eventually his control began to break and he began pumping harder and deeper. Felicity wrapped her legs around him to pull him in closer.

Oliver suddenly flipped them around so he was on his back and she was sitting on him. Felicity loved this position. She sat up a braced her hands on his chest as she rode him. Every time she slammed her hips down onto his, it sparked her clit and Felicity could feel her release building. Oliver took her hips in his hands and helped her ride him hard.

“Oh, fuck, Oliver,” she groaned as his thick cock kept brushing that magical spot inside her. “I’m so close.”

“Me too, honey,” he assured her. It was more like a hiss between his teeth. He was clearly trying to fight back his release. His fingers dug deeper into her hips as he pulled her down harder against him. Sweat made her hands slip and she fell forward onto his chest but she continued to grind down on his cock, unable to stop chasing their release.

“More, Oliver,” she begged. She looked at him, eyes pleading for him to help her find her release.

Oliver turned them back over and pulled her knees up high to her chest. This angle allowed him to penetrate deep, practically brushing her cervix. They kissed hard, more teeth than lips as their desperation grew. In and out his hips pumped until Felicity pulled away from their kiss in a soundless cry as she flew off the cliff. Oliver had to bit his own lip to stop himself from biting hers as he felt her silky heat clench tight around his pulsating cock. Unable to hold back any longer, Oliver pumped short and hard a few more times before spilling deep into her core, thrusting through his orgasm. He cut off his own cry by kissing her again.

Later, Oliver pulled a sleeping Felicity tight against his chest, but not without first slipping out of bed to drape her dress across the back of the chair. While she slept, Oliver pulled her hand up and brushed his lips across her wedding ring in both prayer and thanks. Their bodies had cooled after their sweat had dried. They could make use of the bath later on; they had all night–-and the rest of their lives-–together; and Oliver fully intended to make the most of both.

* * *

Fin.

Thanks for reading. :) 


End file.
